The Tangled Webs We Weave
by Funny Face Doll
Summary: Set 27 years after the Genetic Opera,a new tale of love, lies, deceit, betrayal, friendship, and the human heart. Introducing some new characters, as well as the old ones we all know and love.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own REPO! The Genetic Opera, or any of it's characters. I do however, own any of the original characters presented here, as well as the plot.**

**Dolly Character Sheet: .com/art/Dolly-Character-sheet-245733241**

**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy the story! Feedback is much appreciated **

Dolly sighed and stuck one thin arm out of her scraggly blanket, slamming her palm down on her alarm clock. When the ungodly sound didn't stop, she poked her head out of the threadbare black sheets encasing her and grabbed the assaulting object off the floor. She squinted at the time. 12:00am? Why was her alarm set for 12:00am? Oh, yeah. An angry grunt accompanied her slow extraction from her make-shift cocoon, as she slumped off of her cot and pulled herself into the bathroom. The cold- grimy tiles were a shock to her still-warm feed, and Dolly hopped from foot to foot while she found the light switch and forced her feet to be still as she examined herself in the mirror. Her image was still a shock even weeks later from the change.

Her once sun-kissed long, wavy brown hair was now shaved off on the right side, bright red on top, and deep black on bottom. Her copper, usually-bare skin was dirty with the day's leftover makeup, heavy around the eyes, and crimson on the lips. She splashed some water and soap on her face, dabbing it with a towel and being especially careful around the tender piercing the tattoo artist called a "Monroe", named after a star from the 1900s, who had a famous natural beauty mark there. These days most beauty marks were surgically added or tattooed, but Dolly preferred to stay away from that stuff. A piercing seemed safest in case she decided she didn't like it after all. Or if she ended up having to return home. She audibly groaned at that thought. She was 17 years old, and a little financial trouble was not going to force her to let her family down and return home. She was going to do this, she could be strong.

Dolly left the bathroom, discarding her over-sized t-shirt as she yawned. Maybe she shouldn't have stayed up all day. The only closet in her dismal apartment doubled as general storage, and a place for clothes. She pulled out a corset, and a short navy skirt, putting them on as she searched for her stockings and boots. When she walked past the mirror and caught a glimpse of herself, she cringed. Sure, she wanted to **look** like a scalpel-slut, just to keep from sticking out, but she didn't want to look like an actual whore. After pulling on her thigh-high stockings and work-boots, Dolly grabbed a sheer purple shirt from underneath the cot. It had been left by the previous owner, along with a lot other clothes, and Dolly tried not to think about the fact that she was wearing a dead girl's shirt. People in the city died all the time, and this person just so happened to leave some things that were of use to the 17-year-old.

Before dashing out the door, Dolly picked up her bag and checked to make sure she had everything she would need for the coming task. Needles? Check. Vials? Check. Gun? Check. A knife just in case of an emergency? Check. This was it…. Dolly was going to collect Zydrate. She locked the door behind her and disappeared into the night.


	2. Dolly's Story

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Repo. I do, however, own any original characters as well as the plot.

Author's Note: So, I know the first chapter was short, I kinda wanted it to feel like the short intro scene of a movie, before the background. I hope you enjoy! The chapters will get longer as the story progresses, I promise

[Dolly's Story]

When nature failed as technology spread, the country disappeared. Gone were the blue skies and the open fields. Gone were the farms.

Farms transformed into factories, relocating to the small strips of land across the water from the city. Many animals never saw the outdoors. Crops were put into warehouses under solar lamps, and lost their fresh taste.

17 years ago…

Two farmers, George and Dianne, struggling to keep up with the demands of food production, were finally granted a little girl after four bustling boys.

"Dolly, you'll be our little darling"

All was well until…

"Your daughter has a severe curvature of the spine called Scoliosis. Without treatment by surgery, it could develop to the point where she loses her ability to walk."

Fearing for their daughter's future, George and Dianne agreed. It was a simple surgery, and it left Dolly's spine as straight and strong as ever.

Dolly grew up bright and healthy under the solar lamps, too bright in her parents' opinions to stay stuck at the farm factory forever.

"You ought to go to a school in the city after you're done here, Dolly. We'll do everything we can to send you."

George and Dianne saved, while Dolly studied and dreamed about her new life.

At last, Dolly was ready to go to the city.

"Make us proud, darling! Get a good job, learn everything you need to change the world. You can do it."

They gave her enough money to cover her first classes as well as a couple of weeks rent until she could find a job and make money to send back home.

Crossing the corpse-infested water, Dolly tried not to admit she was scared. This was the city now. Bodies would be everywhere.

"Well, I can give you room 427 for cheap. There may be some blood stains, the last tenant had a run-in with the repo-man. She also left some stuff but, don't count on anyone claiming it."

Dolly didn't even bother to unpack before searching for a job.

"You're a little on the undeveloped side. We only hire the surgically endowed here."

"Denim? Hahaha….Ancient, practically ancient. Churn **my **butter, will ya, lil' darlin'? Haha."

"I don't have time to be training some hick how to operate around the city. I need experience and street-wise."

"Want a hit of Z?"

No luck anywhere. The weeks dragged on, and Dolly started to run out of money. Classes weren't even an option. She'd been sending her tuition money back home to her parents, who really needed it.

"Dearest Dolly,

We're so proud of you, honey! We always knew you could find a place in the city. Keep studying hard and earning creds!

We all love you,

Mom, Dad, Georgie, Johnny, Eddie and Sonny"

Frustrated with being tagged a hick, Dolly set out to change her appearance.

Bottles of hair dye coverd her plain-colored hair, and she took a razor to the right side. Layers of makeup covered the solar-lamp glow her skin had. She trashed all of her denim and started wearing the dead-girl's clothes. She even went out and got a piercing. The one thing she didn't do was a breast augmentation. Dolly hardly had a way to pay for her own food, and surgery financing generally lead to a repossession.

Even then, She couldn't find a job that would let her keep her clothes on. Not that too many people wanted to hire her anyhow.

"I'll give you a bit of glow, only 50 creds…"

That much for a hit of zydrate? There were 4 or five hits per vial of z from what Dolly could tell in her back alley glimpses.

An idea started to formulate in Dolly's mind.

It was easy to get supplies. Most corner stores sold needles and vials in this surgery obsessed society. The only issue would be finding a gun.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'll pay later! I can get payment after I give some glow I pro…."

When the repo-man was gone, Dolly stole the dead-dealer's gun. She was turning into a real grave-robber now.

With only one more day to go before rent was due, and no more money to send home to her parents, Dolly was running out of time.

Tonight was the night.


End file.
